


Homecoming

by Skyeec2



Series: Rare Pair Week 2018 [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Returning Home, The entirety of Nibelheim is an arsehole, fateswap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Day 3: "You're dating who?"A FatesSwap AU where Cloud, recently promoted third comes home and gets to tell everyone that he’s seeing one of the most dangerous women in the world.





	Homecoming

Cloud hadn’t planned on returning to Nibelheim, he never liked the small mountain town and he was sure that the feelings were returned. But, his Ma had called him and asked him to come home so he had. He had an adjustment period after making it into SOLDIER, he had the time to spare.

He had to speed through his adjustment to his new enhanced strength and senses, which hadn’t been fun at all. He’d been immensely frustrated within a few hours but it payed off and now he was on a truck headed for Nibelheim, less than an hour from his hometown and without having broken anything during his journey.

All and all, a good start. And Nero hadn’t thought he’d be able to do it, he sure showed him.

The man he’d hitchhiked with dropped him off at the entrance to Nibelheim, leaving him to his own devices as he continued on to Rocket Town. The frost-covered town hadn’t changed at all in the two years since he’d last been there, it was still the same log-houses and ancient architect it had always been, the town remaining stagnant as the world changed around it.

Another reason he liked Midgar; the new and modern look and feel of the city was far different than what he’d grown up with, almost enough to make up for the rampant pollution and corruption within the giant city. He’d missed the fresh air though, Midgar just couldn’t compare to the brisk mountain air that Nibelheim offered.

He huffed a breath, taking a step into the village; procrastinating wasn’t going to help him.

The peaceful quiet lasted a minute, maybe two, before someone called out, recognizing him almost immediately. 

“Whaddya doin’ back Cloud?” “Thought you were too good for us!?” “We don’t need people like you here!” “Go back to the city with the other faggots!”

He hadn’t missed this.

He ignored them, letting their voices wash over him as he continued the trek to his Ma’s house. He kept his head high though, not allowing them to see that their words affected him; that would only give them more ammunition to use against him, something he definitely didn’t want.

His Ma ushered him into the house once he arrived, door already open and waiting for him, most likely alerted by the voices of the other villagers. She watched him closely, concern practically radiating from her form as he moved past her into the house.

“When I said I wanted you to remember me, I meant a call every now and then.” 

“I had the time,” he said, waving off her words. He sat down on the old, worn couch in their living room, she joined him a moment later, fixing him with a probing look. “Plus, there’s something I wanted to tell you, something I couldn’t really say over the phone.”

He could feel the heat in his own cheeks, rising more as his Ma continued to stare at him. She knew exactly what he was going to say; he could tell she could, and there really wasn’t much that he absolutely couldn’t tell her over the phone. 

“You actually met someone?” She asked, shifting closer to him, watching him with wide, blue eyes. “Oh, I’m so happy for you! Tell me who he is!”

“Actually,” he started, dropping his gaze from hers and focusing on the empty fireplace across from them. “It’s, uh… it’s Rosso.”

Silence. And then, “you’re dating who?”

“Commander Rosso?”

“I thought you liked men?”

“I am,” he rolled his shoulder, sure he had explained this to her once before. “I like women too though. And I’m dating one, because I like her, a lot.”

“Ok then,” she breathed, he glanced at her to see her looking at her hands with a thoughtful expression. “She’s good to you though, right?”

“Of course,” he answered, turning to give her a reassuring smile. “Things have been going well between us, so far.”

“That’s good,” she responded, returning his smile easily. “As long as you’re happy, that’s what matters. Now,” she settled back against the couch, a teasing grin on her face. “Tell me about what you’ve been up to since you left, don’t think I didn’t notice those eyes of yours, mister.”


End file.
